The IEEE 802.11ad standard provides very high throughput (up to 7 Gb/s) by using the millimeter wave (60 GHz) technology. Directional antennas have been employed for millimeter wave (mm-Wave) systems, such as described in the IEEE 802.11ad standard, in order to support beamforming (BF) techniques for directional wireless communication. BF is employed to address path-loss, to select the beam sector pair between the transmitter and receiver, and to help increase power consumption efficiency.
Wireless local area networks (WLANs) are expected to move towards denser wireless deployment scenarios, such as stadiums, large office buildings, and airports, with very high data rate applications, such as ultra-high definition video wireless streaming. In such scenarios, interference between neighboring devices could harm performance experienced by individual users. Further, inefficient BF may cause transmission delays or even failure of transmission.